


32. "I Had a Dream About You."

by 4always7caskett



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 10:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10304795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4always7caskett/pseuds/4always7caskett
Summary: Set sometime between the fall of 2015 and Spring 2016 based on a random anon number being 32 corresponding to the prompt "I had a dream about you."





	

He was still sweating as he slips his key into the lock and pushed open her house door. The cool London air followed him into the entrance way with a whoosh and he hurriedly shut the door behind him. Shedding his layers, he listened for Tessa. She usually greeted him with a smile and a kiss to his cheek before a “eww, Scott, go shower,” when he came from his pickup hockey games and over for dinner. 

Somehow this had become their unspoken agreed upon date night for whatever reason. Maybe because it was casual enough to not get caught up in labels, their relationship still flirting behind the place any conversation of seriousness could happen. Maybe it was because hockey put him on a high and being with Tessa now just pushed his happiness through the roof. When he was happy, he wanted to go spend his time being happy with her. 

It was easy with her. They’d make dinner and laugh over spilled ingredients. Her hair would fall loose from her ponytail and he’d have flour streaking his. They’d dance. Slowly, holding each other close. Fast, in movements far from what they do on ice. They’d dance like goofs, like children. Everything was easy when she was laughing. 

His hand would caress across her cheek bone to tuck her hair behind her ear before falling to rest low on her back when it dipped and her bottom swelled back out. She’d blush furiously and bat her eyelashes at him. Held in his other hand, her fingers would stretch to slot between his in a handhold they’d only just started to explore here in the confines of her house. Their joint hands, falling between their matching heartbeats. Their foreheads falling together as they looked down between them at their joint hands and bodies swaying together. 

After eating, they’d watch TV or a movie on her couch. He’d make a cheesy move to have his arm around her. She’d laugh and shove him away then stick her icicle toes under his bum to keep them warm. He’d be happy to let his hand run gently up and down the inside of her leg from ankle to thigh. They’d fall asleep cuddling on the couch. It was easy being happy when he fell asleep holding her. 

Hockey hadn’t gone the best today and he was looking forward to spending his evening with his best friend. He thought maybe he would tell her to sit back, hand her a glass of wine and sit her across from himself on the island as he made dinner. After resisting and trying to offer her help, she’d settle in with the wine and babble to him about her day. He’d listen intently, anything she says being more interesting than anything else in the whole world. 

Tonight, he was met with a silent house though, and no sign of Tessa. Toeing off his shoes and dropping his bag by the door, he noticed her phone on a side table in her living room. Padding across the room, he peered over the back of the couch and spotted her sleeping form curled up under a blanket. 

Her hair cascaded over a throw pillow and down the side of the couch. Her face was clear of makeup, radiant and beautiful. He knew now he’d give up everything to have a life with her where he could come home to her sleeping on the couch and kiss her awake. For now, though, he sat in the alcove her body created by her bent waist and carded his hands through her hair. 

“Tess,” he whispered, leaning towards her. She hummed and nuzzled against his hand. Her eyes fluttered, not quite ready to leave her peaceful sleep. His other hand rubbed her back, slow circles, easing her into awareness. She smiled, the radiant smile he loves, as her eyes opened.

“I dreamt about you.” She stretched her arms up and caught his on her back as they came back down. She threaded their fingers together loosely, playfully smiling at him. 

“Oh, yeah? What about?”

She pushed herself up into a sitting position bringing her arms to wrap around his neck. Subconsciously, his face moved closer to hers, his hands falling to her hips. He paused, looking in her eyes waiting for an answer. 

“That I kissed you.” His face lightly blushed as she revealed her sleepy musings. 

“Did I kiss you back?”

“Let’s find out.” She replied, a devilishly lazy smile on her face. As she began to move in closer, his vision blurred. 

He closed his eyes, his lips moving on instinct, waiting to meet hers. She giggled and he thought maybe they were finally getting somewhere. Her hands threaded into the hair at the nape of his neck, slick with sweat. 

“Eww, Scott,” she mumbled. His breath caught, ready to defend himself. But she dove forward, capturing his lips with her own eliciting a happy sigh from him to blow out against her lips. Yes, this was certainly all he needed in his life.


End file.
